A Kyoya Carol
by LadyShinigami12
Summary: Kyoya finds it difficult to get into the Christmas spirit. The Host club  in ghost form  try to help him out. Parody of a Christmas Carol.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I know Christmas was over a month ago, but can't I celebrate it a little late? I really like this story and didn't want to wait eleven months to publish it. If you don't like it, you can wait to read it until next December, I promise I won't take offense. I don't own anything.**

There was only one word to describe Music Room #3 that day: mess. Ribbons lay strewn across the floor, a number of reindeer figurines and fake snowman had fallen over, the fancy holiday cups with pictures of holly and mistletoe on them were piled high, dirty with instant coffee (holiday blend), and covering nearly everything was a trail of gingerbread crumbs that led to a small boy licking frosting off his fingers.

"Well," Tamaki said, pulling the fake white beard and red hat off, "It looks like our holiday party was a success." He, as the president of the host club, insisted on dressing up a Santa Claus, while the rest of the club dressed as elves, with green tunics, hats and curled shoes with bells on the end, and striped sleeves and stockings.

"That depends on your definition of success." Kyoya said, crouched over his clipboard. "We might have been all right with the decorations if only you hadn't insisted on buying a present for EVERY girl. It will take us weeks to make up this debt."

"Oh, come now, Kyoya," Tamaki said. "Get into the Christmas Spirit!"

"He doesn't have any!" The twins said in unison. Kyoya glared at them.

Tamaki smiled, "What kind of hosts would we be if we didn't give a few gifts?"

Kaoru started, "And besides, it's not as though—"

"We didn't get gifts ourselves." Hikaru finished. The both of them were playing with the little toys that their customers had given them.

Behind them, it appeared that Haruhi was wrestling with her own foot. "Haruhi!" Tamaki said, exasperated, "Don't take your shoes off, you look so cute!"

"I can't walk in these, senpai!" she nearly fell over as the belled shoe finally came off.

"I love Christmas!" Honey said, dancing around the room with Usa-Chan. "There are so many yummy treats!"

"Are you still hungry, Honey-Senpai?" Haruhi asked, now struggling with her other shoe. "You ate an entire Gingerbread House!"

Honey gave her a huge smile. "Yeah, and tomorrow, on Christmas, our cook says she'll make me and Takashi all the cake we want!" Mori nodded in confirmation.

"Really?" Hikaru asked.

"We usually spend Christmas day playing with all the presents we get." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, we're supposed to get a robot this year!" the twins gave each other a high-five, and they weren't sure, but they thought they heard Haruhi mutter "rich people."

Tamaki smiled. "I bought Antoinette some new toys, so I was going to play with her for most of Christmas. What about you Kyoya?"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow over his clipboard. "I plan on studying."

The group looked over at him in surprise. "Studying?" Kaoru said.

"But it's Christmas!" Hikaru shouted.

"Christmas nowadays is mostly used as an excuse for businesses to sell cheap little toys and candy." Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "Don't get me wrong, I appreciate it from a financial standpoint. In fact, my family's business flourishes this time of year. You would be surprised at how many people get injured on Christmas."

"Come now, Kyoya!" Tamaki said, "Christmas is a time for people to show how much they love one another! A time for family!"

Hikaru inhaled deeply and pointed at Kyoya as though he was a ghost.

"What is it, Hikaru?" Kaoru said, instantly concerned for his twin.

"It's—It's—the Grinch who stole Christmas!" The both of them began circling Kyoya saying "The Grinch! The Grinch!" while Kyoya gripped his clipboard tightly, and seemed as though he would explode if he was so much as touched.

"What about you, Haru-chan?" Honey asked over the twins chanting, "Any plans for Christmas?"

Haruhi nodded. "Every year, my Dad and I go to a Soup-Kitchen on Christmas."

The twins stopped chanting and a silence fell over the room. Nobody seemed to move or even breath.

"Uh-oh." The Hitachiins said.

In an instant, Tamaki had grabbed ahold of Haruhi and held her so tight she couldn't breath. "Oh, my poor, darling, daughter! Starved of food and forced to beg on the floor with the rats on Christmas! Huddled under scratchy and holey blankets just for warmth, spreading commoner germs in the most unsanitary places!"

"Ow, Senpai—Senpai, let me go!" Haruhi struggled out of Tamaki's grip, and then stumbled to the floor as she tripped over the large shoe she had only gotten half-off. "I don't go to soup-kitchens to _eat._" Haruhi kicked the shoe off with a jingle. "I go there to serve other people food. People who actually are homeless and starving, as you apparently think I am."

"That's so nice of you, Haru-chan!" Honey smiled.

"Yeah." Tamaki said slowly, "Yeah, that's a great idea!" Tamaki gave that smile that warned everyone he was planning something. "We can all go to the commoner soup kitchen with Haruhi on Christmas morning!"

"What?" Everyone (except Mori) shouted.

"But what about our Robot?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"And our cake party?" Honey was nearly crying.

"We'll still have time for all of our individual plans later in the day." Tamaki said, confident that everyone would love his idea.

Haruhi looked in pain. "But Senpai-"

"No need to thank me, Haruhi!" Tamaki interrupted, "It's decided then. We're all going with Haruhi tomorrow."

They all exchanged glances for a second.

"All right, We're in Tono." The twins said.

"Us, too, Tama-chan!" Honey said, as Mori nodded in agreement.

"Well, whether I agree or not, you'll all show up anyway." Haruhi sighed.

Everyone turned to Kyoya. "No."

"But Kyoya-"

"I refuse. Going there has no practical purpose. I will stay home and study."

He heard the twins mutter "Grinch" under their breath. That only made him grip his clipboard tighter.

"Well," Tamaki said, "I wish you would join us, Kyoya, but I won't let it stop our plans. Operation Help the Homely is underway!"

"Homeless." Haruhi said, slapping a hand to her forehead.

Somehow, the fact that they didn't try and convince him, or maybe the fact that they gave up on the idea he would come so easily, only made Kyoya angrier. He stood up, adjusting his glasses. "I'm going home." He stormed out, shouting, "Clean this mess up," over his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is shamefully short, so I will be adding another chapter later today. I don't own anything.**

Kyoya went to bed early that night. He was still angry with the Host Club.

'The Grinch.' Hardly. He didn't hate Christmas. In fact, he respected it greatly for the amount of business it started. But that didn't mean he himself had to celebrate it. Not when there were more practical things to do. There was no value in spending a whole day wasted on presents and food.

"Kyoyaaaa…" Kyoya's eyes snapped open "Oh, good. You're awake."

Kyoya grabbed his glasses and shoved them on his face. "Tamaki? What are you doing at my house?" He glared at Tamaki the way he always did to scare his friend in the morning. Tamaki just laughed.

"Sorry, that won't work on me today."

Kyoya growled. He punched at the blonde boy, but where fist should have met face, there was only thin air.

"Now, that wasn't very nice." Tamaki said from the other side of the bed.

"How—How did you-?"

"Oh, that's quite simple, really. I'm a ghost. I only look like your friend." Kyoya frowned. It wasn't even midnight yet. He was too tired to talk like this.

"Go away so I can sleep."

"I can't do that, Kyoya. I have to show you something first."

"Well then, show me and leave!" Kyoya moved to lay back down on his bed, but the phantom-Tamaki grabbed his arm. He was quite solid for someone who had dissolved a moment before.

Now Kyoya was sure this was a ghost, because the real Tamaki had never looked so serious in all the time he had known him. "Kyoya, I'm here to show you the true meaning of Christmas."

They stared at each other for a moment. Kyoya didn't understand. "What?"

"You have been spending your Christmases alone, as though it were just any other day off from school. It's time that you understood why Christmas is so important.

"Kyoya, tonight you will be visited by three ghosts. The first will come at the stroke of midnight. If you do not heed their warning, I'm afraid you will come to ruin."

There was a long pause as the two boys stared into each other's eyes. "Wait-" Kyoya said, still not fully believing that this wasn't just a huge joke, "wait, more ghosts? What do you mean? Why can't you just tell—" Kyoya stopped speaking as Tamaki disappeared into thin air.

_It was a dream_ Kyoya thought. He had been angry at the host club, and it had entered his subconscious. Why, then, was he laying awake in bed?

10:45 _I really should get some sleep_

11:10 _I'm tired. I've got a lot of studying tomorrow._

11:30 _I can't even keep my eyes open, but I can't shut them either_

11:45 _I'm finally drifting off_

11:59 Kyoya Ootori was fast asleep.


	3. Past

"He looks so peaceful."

"Yeah. He won't be in a moment."

"Better get it over with."

Slowly, Kyoya was conscious of two voices arguing above his head. They seemed familiar. He was just preparing himself to open one of his eyes just a crack, when he felt two sets of hands grab him by the arms and shake him violently.

"WAKE UP!" The voices shouted. Depending completely on instinct, Kyoya managed to get himself free. With one hand, he felt around in the dark until he found his glasses.

"I should have known," he muttered, "Go away Hitachiins!"

"We're not the Hitachiins!" they said in unison, "We're the ghosts of Christmas Past!"

Kyoya glared at them, but it didn't work any better than it had on Tamaki. "What do you want?" Kyoya could still feel his head throbbing from being shaken.

"We're here to show you Christmases from your past," one said.

"Back when you still enjoyed Christmas," the other said.

"And how do you intend to show me?" Kyoya asked sarcastically, but he instantly regretted it as soon as he saw the equally evil smiles on the ghost's faces.

"Glad you asked!" They said in unison, and with no more warning, they each grabbed one of his arms and picked him up out of his bed.

Instantly, his glasses fogged up and he couldn't see anything. He felt as if he was falling through snow. It was so cold, and he only had his pajamas and a Hitachiin on either side of him to keep him warm.

Finally, he felt ground beneath him once again. Of course, his feet fell out from under him immediately, so he had to use the Hitachiins for support.

Once he was able to stand, he took off his glasses, cleaned them, and put them back on, just to discover he was still in his room.

"Hey, this is where we were before!" one of the twins said. "Are you sure we're in the right place?"

"Of course I'm sure!" the other said, "Look."

Kyoya followed his finger and noticed a large lump in his bed. It took him a moment to realize that someone was sleeping in his bed.

"Aww, look!" The first Hitachiin said, "It's Chibi-Kyoya!"

"Awwwwww!" The second one cooed. "He's so cute!"

"Quiet!" Kyoya whispered, still not believing that the little boy in his bed was actually him, "You'll wake him!"

"Relax, Kyoya." The one on the left said, patting the sleeping boy's head. "No one here can see us, hear us, or even feel us."

"But we can see, and hear them." The right one said, sitting down on the boy's bed.

"Look someone's coming!"

Older Kyoya and the Hitachiins watched as the door slowly creaked open. When it was barely more than a sliver open, a small girl slipped in and tiptoed towards the bed. Kyoya gasped when he realized the girl was his sister.

The girl had to stand on her toes to reach over and lightly shove her brother in the bed. "Kyoya?" There was a small grumbling noise, but the lump didn't move. The girl smirked and climbed up on top of the bed, going through the Hitachiin sitting there. He respectfully got up to watch her shake her brother awake.

Younger Kyoya mumbled something into his pillow. "What?" his sister asked.

The boy lifted his head. "I thought I told you never to wake me up."

"But Kyoyaaaaa!" the girl whined. "It's Christmas!"

The boy sat up immediately. "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! But wait…" the boy looked at the clock. "It's midnight. We're not allowed downstairs yet."

"I know." The girl bowed her head and put one of her fingernails in her mouth. "I couldn't sleep."

"What's wrong?" Kyoya asked, instantly concerned.

"I-I'm afraid I'm not going to get anything for Christmas."

Kyoya frowned at the girl. "Why not?"

"I-I-" the girl covered her face with her hands. "I've been stealing Mommy's makeup!"

Kyoya held her close. "Hey, don't worry. Santa will know you didn't mean it. And you're not going to do it again, are you?"

"No!" The girl cried. "I swear, if Santa gives me presents this year, I'll never steal again!"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow at her. His older version smirked as he realized he had mastered that move even back then. "Okay," The girl said, "Even if I don't get any presents, I won't steal ever again."

"Oh, don't worry, I know you'll get presents." Kyoya smiled.

"You do?" She asked.

"Yeah, 'cause I got you something." The girl gasped in pure joy.

"You did? Whadyougetme? Whadyougetme? Whadyougetme?"

"I'm not telling!" Kyoya said stubbornly.

"Oh, come on!" She begged.

"I'm not telling!"

"It was doll." Older Kyoya said. The Hitachiins looked at him. "A porcelain doll. Mother said it wasn't meant to be played with, but she did anyway."

The Hitachiins smiled at each other. "I think we're done here."

"I agree."

"Wait!" Kyoya said, watching himself and his sister smiling and laughing. "Weren't you supposed to tell me something? What was I supposed to learn?" Before he could ask another question, the Hitachiis had grabbed him by the arms again. Once more his glasses fogged up, and he thought he was going to freeze.

"Think about it." The right one said.

"You have an hour or two before the next ghost comes." And without another word, they pushed him face down onto his bed.

"Hey!" Kyoya said indignantly, pushing himself up. But when he looked around, the room was completely empty.


	4. Present

**Sorry I forgot to update yesterday! Here it is!**

Kyoya wasn't sure what to do now. Another dream, wasn't it? Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru would be his ultimate nightmare. Still, he didn't like to take chances. Almost instinctively, he picked up a flashlight and put it next to his bed. He also didn't bother taking his glasses off this time.

At first, he decided to stay awake, just so he wouldn't have any more dreams. But just as before, he found himself slowly drifting off.

_Glomp_! Kyoya opened his eyes with a start. He sat up, but his eyes were still adjusting to the dark. He thought there was something in the corner of his room, but he wasn't sure what.

Quickly, he grabbed the flashlight and pointed it at the corner. Sitting there was the biggest pile of cakes and other sweets that Kyoya had seen in his whole life. And sitting in the middle of it was a small boy who looked all too familiar.

The older boy swallowed a cake practically whole before noticing that Kyoya was staring at him. He glared, the same way he did if someone tried to wake him up early. "Whatever you do," the boy said, and Kyoya was amazed at how much venom there could be in such a cute voice, "Don't touch my cake."

Kyoya slowly got up out of bed and approached the boy, the same cautious way someone might approach a feral cat. "H-Honey?"

The boy swallowed another cake. "I'm not Honey. Though I have some." From behind one of the cakes, Honey pulled out an actual bottle of Honey and squirted it on one of the cakes.

"Who are you?" Kyoya asked, pointing his flashlight at the boy as if it were a gun.

_Glomp_ Honey ate the cake covered in Honey. Through puffed out cheeks that made him look like a squirrel, he said. "I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present."

Kyoya wasn't sure what to say to that. "Here," Honey said, "I'll give you ONE piece of cake, but that's all, got it?"

Honey got up, holding a slice of cake out for Kyoya to taste. "Umm, no, really, I'm good. I don't like to eat snacks in the middle of the night."

"C'mon, it tastes good!" Honey pulled a fork from nowhere and cut off a piece of the cake. "Just one bite."

"No, I don't want any, I-" But Kyoya couldn't finish, as Honey had shoved the piece into his mouth.

It was exactly the same as before. His glasses fogged up, he froze, and then he found solid ground. This time, however, the Hitachiin's didn't steady him, so he fell onto a kitchen counter. "A counter?" He asked himself. That certainly wasn't in his room.

He looked around. Honey was chomping away next to him, but he wasn't the person in the room Kyoya was worried about.

He had been here before. Never at night, but he still recognized it. And he also recognized the man in the nightdress sitting at the small kitchen table.

"Dad?" Haruhi walked in, rubbing her eye. "What are you doing awake?"

Kyoya was sure Tamaki would kill him if he knew he had been watching his little girl in the middle of the night. "I could ask you the same thing." Ranka said.

Haruhi pulled out a mug from the cabinet and poured milk from the fridge. "Tamaki-senpai called." She said, sitting down next to her father.

Ranka looked like he had eaten something sour. "What did_ he _want?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "He's just worried about Kyoya." Kyoya gasped at the sound of his own name. "Truthfully, I'm a little worried about him too."

"Kyoya?" Ranka asked. "What's wrong with him?"

"He was really upset today. Or," she looked at the clock, "yesterday."

"Seems to me he's upset a lot." Ranka said. Kyoya frowned at him.

"It's a subtle thing." Haruhi said, "I mean, usually he's just passive about things when he doesn't want to do them. Either that, or he'll trick Tamaki into doing what he wants him to do. But with this whole soup-kitchen thing, he just down-right refused. It's like he refused Christmas."

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine." Ranka said.

She sighed and drank her milk. "I suppose you're right. But I can't just tell Tamaki that."

"Why not?"

"Oh, you know Tamaki." They both rolled their eyes. "He really wanted this to be a Host-Club thing. And he cares about Kyoya so much, he hates the thought of making him angry."

Kyoya couldn't help but stare at her. Why were they so worried about him? He wasn't refusing Christmas. He wasn't that angry. They shouldn't worry about him.

Ranka nodded. "There's nothing you can do about it tonight, dear. You should get to sleep."

"I guess you're right Dad. What are you doing up anyway?"

"Oh, just some last minute wrapping!"

Haruhi gave some funny response, but Kyoya had tuned them out as Honey grabbed his attention. "You see?" Honey asked him.

"See what? What am I supposed to be seeing?" But Honey had already shoved another piece of cake in his mouth. When he fell to the ground a moment later, it was in his own room.

"That whether you want to be or not, you're never really alone. And that everything you do affects those around you." Kyoya looked around, but just as before, Honey and all of his cakes, were gone.


	5. Future

**Curse you, internet, for being down for 2 days so I couldn't update!**

Kyoya knew instantly that he wasn't going to get any more sleep, so he set up a lamp by his desk and pulled out his schoolbooks. "Well, I might as well study until morning."

However, his mind didn't really want to focus on things like work. It kept wandering back to the ghosts. He was sure that in a few hours, he could convince himself once again that he had been dreaming. But for now, it was just too real.

Tamaki was known for calling people in the middle of the night when he was worried. But usually, he was calling Kyoya about Haruhi, not the other way around. And then there was what Haruhi said. He didn't refuse Christmas. It was only that all of the fluffy talk about love and giving and charity around this time of year was a marketing campaign. That's all it was. A marketing campaign. Did they think they could fool a businessman like Kyoya Ootori? Well, they were wrong. He refused to have any part of it.

Kyoya put down his pencil as that last thought entered his mind. There he went again, refusing things. Sometimes he felt he had to say 'no' just because Tamaki was always saying 'yes.' He loved Tamaki like a brother, (better than his real brothers, in fact) and he hated the idea that Tamaki was worried for him. Well, as Ranka said, there was nothing he could do about it tonight.

For some reason, he froze within his seat. He was sure there had been no noise, no movement in the room. But the room itself seemed to have dropped in temperature at least 10 degrees.

Kyoya turned around. At first, he thought the room was as empty as it had been. As his eyes adjusted, he noticed a tall, robed, figure that blended with the curtains behind him.

"Nekozawa Senpai?" Kyoya asked hesitantly. Dreaming up the Host Club was one thing, but this was different. Kyoya began wondering why he didn't have a cat figure with him, when the man took off his cloak to reveal Mori. "Mori-senpai! What are you doing here?"

Mori didn't answer. Kyoya supposed he didn't have to. After Past and Present, it wasn't too hard to figure out what came next. "Look, Mori, I don't want to go wherever it is you're taking me. So please, just let me be."

Mori did not speak. He walked closer and closer, but it barely looked like he took a step. Of all his friends he had seen that night, he could truly believe that this version of Mori was a ghost.

Mori held out his hand. Kyoya stared at it. "Where are you taking me?" He asked, but Mori still didn't answer. Kyoya really didn't expect him to.

It wasn't worth resisting, Kyoya realized, and he cautiously took Mori's hand.

He found he was used to the strange sensation of falling through snow now. He barely stumbled when he landed on the ground. Unlike the other places he visited, he didn't recognize this place. It was a mansion, surely, but he didn't know where it was. It looked like it came out of one of those old storybooks. There was a big fire and an old-fashioned armchair, where Kyoya could just see an arm.

"Who is that?" Kyoya asked Mori, but he simply stood there, watching the man in the armchair. Kyoya moved sideways to get a better look at him.

The man fit perfectly in the stereotypically rich household. He was old, fat, balding, in a well-tailored suit, glasses falling down his nose and a walking stick held loosely in his hand. In his other hand he held a laptop which the old man stared into, as though he was transfixed.

Kyoya noticed the laptop seemed very advanced. So, this was indeed the future. Kyoya leaned closer to the screen to see what the man was reading.

It appeared to be a newspaper article. The page was scrolled down, so Kyoya couldn't read the title, but there was a picture of an old man and an old woman standing in front of a large building, with children and Christmas trees on either side. The caption read, "Tamaki Suyoh (right), with wife, Haruhi Suyoh (left) opening the Ranka Fujioka Memorial orphanage in downtown Tokyo on Christmas Eve."

Kyoya frowned at the picture of the old man. Yes, that was Tamaki all right. And the woman, she looked so different than the girl he had seen in his last trip, but there was no mistaking her smile.

He read the tabs of other windows the old man had open. "Hitachiin & Hitachiin Inc. Scores Another Success in Public's Eye." "Haninozuka Retires after 30 Years in Japanese Defense Department." "Morinozuka Writes Best-Seller Tell-All Book." And there were several others he could only see the first word or two, although he recognized his brothers' and sister's name, along with the names of other school friends.

"Well that's good, isn't it?" Kyoya asked. He looked up desperately at Mori. "Everyone became really successful." Mori continued to stare at the old man. Now, Kyoya wasn't nearly good at reading Mori's expression as Honey and Haruhi, but Mori almost looked like he pitied the old man. "Mori, who is it?" Kyoya could hear the desperation in his voice. "WHO IS THIS MAN?"

With a crack, the laptop computer fell off the armchair on one side, and the cane on the other. The old man gripped his chest in pain. Kyoya completely forgot that the man couldn't see or hear him. He kneeled in front of the man. "Sir, what is wrong? Sir what can I do to help?"

The man didn't react, except his breath became jagged, and he appeared to be in even more pain. "He's having a heart attack." Kyoya said, and he tried to grab hold of the man, but his hand went right through his chest. "Help me, Mori!" But Mori didn't move. "HELP!" Kyoya cried out. There had to be somebody, anybody in this mansion who would help him. "HELP! PLEASE, CAN'T YOU SEE THIS MAN NEEDS HELP?"

He thought he heard a pot crashing downstairs. "The kitchen," He told the man, still forgetting the man couldn't hear him, "There have to be servants down in the kitchen. I'm going to go get them." He ran for the doorway, leaving the dying old man behind. "HELP!" Finally, he reached the door and burst it open.

He wasn't sure if he even realized the cold or the fogged up glasses. All he knew was at the other side of the door, he was back in his room. The room was indeed empty. Kyoya looked down at his computer. The mouse seemed to be moving of its own accord. Kyoya watched in fear as it clicked on the internet icon. However, the window that came up was not his browser, but a news article, arranged in the exact way the article about Tamaki and Haruhi was. There was a photograph underneath, and Kyoya recognized the old man he had just left. But then he read the title.

"Retired Businessman, Kyoya Ootori Dies of Heart Attack At Age 73." Beneath the title, he read the first few words of the article. "Kyoya Ootori is remembered by his loyal servants and his thriving business." Kyoya couldn't read any more. He backed away from the computer as far as he could go, and fell back on his bed.

When he looked up again, his computer was closed, just as he had left it. There were no more ghosts. Kyoya was alone.

**The last chapter is short, so I'll post it later today. Enjoy!**


	6. Conclusion

**So much for updating again yesterday. Here you go, the final chapter, thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

"No, Senpai!" Haruhi said, taking the large knife from him. "That's not the way you cut a turkey. Here, I'll show you." She wasn't sure if Tamaki even heard her. He appeared to enjoy everything around him.

Haruhi felt like she was running a childcare. They had to keep Honey at the opposite end of the dessert table, as no matter how many times they told him the food wasn't for him, he kept trying to sneak it for himself. Meanwhile, the twins enjoyed putting a tad too much pepper in the food. Food like the Christmas Pudding.

Haruhi cradled her face in her hands. They were all her friends, but they drove her crazy. "Tamaki," A voice said from behind them. "Why don't you run the Hot-Cocoa stand. It's just like poring instant coffee."

They turned around. Kyoya was taking off his coat and adjusting his woolly green sweater.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki practically jumped his best friend. "I knew you'd come! I just knew it!"

"We didn't." The twins said in unison. The rest of the Host Club gathered around their vice president. "How come?"

"Oh, well, I thought about it for awhile," Kyoya said, "And realized I over-exaggerated my feelings about Christmas just a tad. I didn't want you all thinking I was refusing Christmas, or something."

He almost burst out laughing at the expression on Haruhi's face, but he controlled himself. Haruhi regained her composure as well. "Well, if Tamaki-Senpai is going to be manning the Cocoa-stand, I could use your help carving the turkey." Kyoya nodded.

They worked for hours. Kyoya and Haruhi spent most of their time managing Tamaki and the twins, while Mori kept Honey in check. Kyoya kept smiling, as was appropriate for the Host Club Vice President, as he told Haruhi when she commented on it.

Afterward, The Host club decided to go out for Hot Cocoa for themselves. Haruhi took them to her favorite coffee shop that was still open.

When they had all sat around the table, Haruhi raised her mug to say "God bless us, everyone." They all smiled and clinked their mugs together.

Once they had all taken a sip, (and Honey had eaten an entire cinnamon roll) Mori raised his mug as well.

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
